1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arc lamps, and more particularly to the fabrication of arc lamps of the type which have short arc gaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is well known to provide arc lamps which are quite compact to provide highly collimated beams of light for applications such as endoscopes. Typically, such lamps contain a pressurized inert gas at a pressure of several atmospheres, sometimes ten or more. Because of the pressurized gas and the fact that the lamps operate at relatively high wattages, such lamps must be carefully fabricated.
In the prior art designs, fabrication of such compact, short arc lamps was relatively expensive and time consuming, principally because the fabrication involved numerous brazing and welding steps. Such multiplicity of steps was necessary to provide proper alignment of the parts of the lamp and to ensure gas-tight sealing of the components in assembled condition. For example, in the prior art fabrication techniques, separate brazes or welds had to be accomplished for the cathode, the struts supporting the cathode, and the various other components comprising window assembly for the lamp.